Earthlings and Sayains-Gladiators
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The Sayains had taken over Earth and made slaves out of its people. It is written that three half-breeds will rise to greet power. They will save the people of Earth from slavery. Their ages and positioned will be the same they will be gladiators, but


Earthlings and Sayains: Gladiators  
Author's Notes: I have written another 'Earthlings and Sayains' story though this one is slightly different then the other one. In fact much different. The treatment of the gladiators will be based on the treatment that the Gladiators of Rome were treated. However they will still be treated lower then Sayains and even lower the human slaves. Cellisa is pronounced Cell-i-sa and Celisa is pronounced Cil-e-ca. They are spelled simalliar but pronouced differently. Also this fic starts out dark but gets lighter later on. So I hope ya'll enjoy this fic. So the girls first encounter with the Sayains they will be raped. But then they fall in love ya da da da da. Oh and this is predragonball meaning it deals with the parents of Goku and Veggitta.  
_________________________________________________________  
The Sayains had taken over Earth and made slaves out of its people. It is written that three half-breeds will rise to greet power. They will save the people of Earth from slavery. Their ages and positioned will be the same they will be gladiators, but that will change. But the nature in which they will do it is unknown. The people are waiting for the three males half-breeds to rise and destroy the Sayain Race. But whoever said they were male? And whoever said they would do it by war?   
It has been three hundred years since the Sayains have taken over and two hundred years since the prophecy was released. Now three half-breed girls have been born. All three of them will be trained has gladiators; all three will form a dangerous bond of friendship. Their names are Nichol, Kim, and Lex.  
Five years after their birth______________________________________  
Nichol held a wooden sword in both hands. She had long wild dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes were a cross between gray, blue, and green. She watched her instructor has he circled her searching for an opening. She smiled and left an opening for on purpose and pretended to let her guard down. Her instructor smirked and lunged at her. She easily evaded the thrust he sent after her, and slammed the back of the wooden sword on top of his head. Her instructor went down and cursed softly.   
The small girl leapt back has her instructor began to sit up. He lunged again foreword and then swept his blade under her feet. The girl leapt over him and his sword and did a back flip. She landed in a crouch and watched her instructor intensely. He pushed himself at her and glared at her his face covered in sand. The girl stared back at him, her face calm and composed. The man got up and got into another stance sword ready. Nichol stood up and did the same her eyes narrowed and very watchful. The instructor lunged and the small girl rushed to meet him.  
Kim stood with a wooden staff in her hands. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes. She began to circle her instructor and made a swipe at him with her staff. Her instructor blocked the swipe and counterattacked. Kim tucked and rolled under his staff. She rolled into a crouch and swiped her staff hitting the back of his knees hard. Her instructor went down hard. Kim did two back tucks and landed in another fighting position. When her instructor stood up he was cursing softly and glared at his young trainee.   
The girl smiled at him coldly and waited for his next attack. He smirked and leapt above her. His foot shot out and the girl ducked and did a back flip over him. She had been given to one the greatest Gladiatorial instructor ever. Already she was doing well. Though she had a few more years to go before she was allowed to fight in the tournament. In another five years she would be in the bottom level of gladiators. Kim knew what would happen if she did not win. Even though the bottom gladiatorial level did not permit killings, losing meant about thirty lashes and a beating. She was brought back out of her reverie when she saw a fist coming at her. Kim rolled away and quickly got up and waited for him once more to attack.  
Lex stood in a fighting stance holding two wooden sticks each where about one and half feet long. She had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights that was plaited, and dark brown eyes. She watched her female instructor take out her own weapons. Her instructor moved slowly and gracefully into a stance. She then charged at the girl. Who leapt high over her head and landed in a stance preparing for another attack. Her instructor lunged again and brought one of the sticks down to Lex's left side. Lex in turn lifted a leg to block it. She then swung one of her sticks aimed at her instructor's head.   
Her instructor ducked and aimed a blow at her neck. Lex ducked slammed the stick into the older woman's leg. The blow connected and sent the woman down. Lex straddled her waist and brought both sticks down slamming them into the woman's neck. The woman through Lex off her, the girl rolled and landed on all fours. She brought both sticks up and smirked happily. She was one of the best and knew she was. She had advanced far for her age but knew she had a ways to go before she became the best gladiator ever. Right now she would concentrate on surviving these first years. She got into a stance her muscles tightened and waited for the woman to make a move.   
Five years later_____________________________________________  
Nichol waited at one side of the amphitheater's arena for her competitor. When the gates opened at thirteen-year-old boy entered the arena. He held a double-edged sword in his hand and smirked at her. Nichol raised her sword and waited for his first move. The boy waited for the king to announce the beginning of the competition. A herald raised his arms for silence and waited to announce the competitors.  
"I have here before me!" he roared. "Celestal (Nichol) and Saug, they will be the first match of the day! Allow the competition to begin!"  
The crowd roared and Nichol snorted she hated the name they had given her. Her name was Nichol not Celestal. Why could they not call her that? But Sayains hated human names; they were disgusted it had been something her mother had given her. For five years she and her mother had managed to hide from the other Sayains but someone had found out that she was a half-breed. Her mother had been killed and she had been given a new name. A Sayain name at that. Nichol shook her head has Saug lunged at her his sword to the side. The moment it came up Nichol moved and soon their swords were locked in tension. Nichol felt her knees buckle has he put more and more strength onto his sword.   
There was a faint crack and Nichol rolled away the moment the swords broke under the pressure. She still held her broken sword, while Saug went for his broken tip and dropped the other half. He held the broken part and blood began to trickle from his hands. Saug rushed her again and Nichol easily dogged and back stepped has he swung again and again. She tried to ignore the crowd of Sayains screaming for blood. But to do so was impossible for the roar was almost deafening. Saug swung and Nichol fell back losing her balance. The mob roared has Saug stood over her and prepared to wound her or knock her out. Nichol acted quickly and lifted up onto her hands wrapping her legs around his neck. Saug yelped in surprise and dropped his broken sword. Nichol used that moment and she pulled him onto the ground. Squeezing the breathe out of him, until he lost all consciousness.   
She stood up and panted while the mob roared their approval, she was shackled again and lead away to have her bleeding arm treated. Something she had failed to recognize at the time. She was ten and had defeated a boy three years her senior. She would be rewarded but punished for her clumilyness.  
Lex stood calmly and waited for her challenger to appear she had watched the previous fight and had to admit the other girl was good very good. She would enjoy being paired against her sometime in near future perhaps. She heard doors opening to her side and turned to see a twelve-year-old girl coming out. Lex smirked and spat off to the side, has she saw the spear in her hand, Lex moved the staff in her hands and got into a fighting stance waiting for the signal to begin.  
"You have here before you!" roared the announcer. "Celisa (Lex) and Calica the second match of the day! Now let it begin!"  
The crowd roared has Lex and Calica circled each other looking for an opening. Calica attacked first and Lex swung her staff to parry it easily. She began slowly backing Calica toward the side and leapt out of the way when Calica swung her spare across her stomach. Calica immediately swung at her feet and tripped her Lex did a back flip and slammed her feet into Calica's jaw. Calica slammed into the jail gate and stammered forward when a carniage (Sayain equivalent of a lion) swapped its paw across her back. Calica lunged forward and slammed her spear down breaking Lex's staff in half.   
Lex tossed her broken staff to the side and waited for Calica's next move. Calica smirked and threw her spar at Lex expecting to beat her. Lex ducked to the side and grabbed the spar in midair. She then moved swiftly and brought the spar across Calica's face scaring the cheek. She brought it down around her feet tripping the other girl. While she was goin down Lex slammed the spare up into the back of her head and the spare's wood broke upon contact. The girl was out.  
A young teen prince Veggitta (the father of the Veggitta we know) watched has the dark brown haired girl knocked her opponent out. She was very almost has good has the one before her. But much more prettier, she looked better then most full-blooded Sayain females his age. He was fifteen and would kill his father in another five years. To claim the Sayain throne and his mate whoever he so damned pleased to. He would take the girl if it so pleased him. Even better if his father distasted her so much. Yes the girl would be his plaything if not his mate. His eyes followed her closely without getting the attention of his father, has she was lead out of the arena and back to her cell. Another girl with brown hair then replaced her but her hair was lighter.  
Kim looked around her and saw the Sayain crowd roaring in approval of the last match. She closed her eyes and smirked in amusement both girls that had gone before her were very good. Much like them she could not wait for her chance to prove herself to the mob. She whirled her head and saw a male coming toward her his teeth showing in a toothy grin. He was half her size and fourteen years of age. She gripped her chou blows tighter and got into a stance waiting for the signal.  
"The final match of this division will be between Cellisa (Kim) and Waug! Let it begin"  
The Sayain mob roared has the two combatants in the arena began to circle one another. Kim muttered curses at the Sayain that gave her the most redicules name. Cellisa it sounded like something you would use to ease your stomach. Kim smirked when the man lunged at her his dagger and sword ready. Kim allowed one of his arms to get passed her but then she slammed one of the chou blows into the back of his elbow. The boy gasped in shock when she slammed her chou blows across his neck. The boy dropped to his knees.   
Kim slammed her knee toward his stomach only to have him grab her knee and bring her slamming onto the sanddy ground. Kim rolled away and quickly scanned for her weapons only to realize they were somewhere under the sand yet she noticed the glimor of a rather think piece of medal. It was a piece of one of the broken swords from the first fight in this division. She grabbed it and rolled over slamming it into his shoulder. She rolled over and landed in a crouch and then stood up has the match was over. She had been clumilsy and gotten cocky that would been punished though since she had won she wouldn't be punished severaly.   
Kim waited and listened to the screams of the Sayain mob and then was shackled and lead away to the cells where buyers would buy her and the other three that had made it through this. The other three would either be beaten or killed by their trainers. Depending on how their masters decided. Oh well serves them right for not being more aggresive. They deserved to die for their stupidty.  
Cells_____________________________________________________  
Kim was lined up next to the other three has two first class males came to exaimin them with some of their men and barter for them. She noticed that they were both stripped down to nothing but a loin cloth and the matiral to cover their already forming chests. Kim also noticed that while the men circled them and made comments about certain quialities the three girls seemed to possesse. Kim blushed slightly when one of them started gropping her, though the one called Celisa did has well the other girl didn't even flinch her face was expersionless.  
Kim wondered why and noticed that Celisa probably did has well. The men laughed and began making comments about her in their tongue. After awhile the men lefted and followed the girls three masters to barter. So the girls were allowed to sit down. Kim watched has Celestal moved to the corner and curled into a fetus postion. She moved toward her and touched her slowly. When she looked up Kim noticed she was crying.   
"Celestal why didn't you flinch when they were groping us?"  
"Because I am used to it and my name is Celestal," she said softly.  
"Then what is it?" asked Celisa. "My real name is Lex."  
"My real name is Nichol."  
"Mine is Kim."  
"Well," Lex said brightly now that we are all introduced what now?"  
"No idea," said Kim.  
"Never show them you are embrassed," said Nichol flatly.   
Kim and Lex turned to stare at her in confusion.   
"If you show them you are embrassed they get even more worse," said Nichol flatly. "Thet enjoy torturing us like that. They think that us being embrassed is a good thing and they do what ever it takes to embrass us remeber that."  
"Um right," said Kim.  
"Good they come."  
The girls stood up and watched has the men filed into the room.  
"Lord Karoters has brought you scum do what he says and everything will be fine. Get them out of my site."  
The girls were herded to a small ricket wooden cart the kind used to hold slaves and goods and dead animals. They were chained and their new master climbed into a fancy carriage and they were off. Several Sayain children spat at them and threw various objects at them. Nichol caught their eyes and told them to say nothing and do nothing ignore them. The girls nodded and took head and kept silent staring at the bottom of the wooden cart.   
When they arrived at their new facility the girls were herded into seperate cells and told to go to sleep for hard training tommorrow. The girls took the advice happily and fell asleep when their heads hit the straw mats.   
Next Day__________________________________________________  
When the girls woke up they were given new training clothes and were taken to train seperately. Nichol came face to face with a tall woman with short brown hair and an earring. The shackles were removed upon order from the female Sayain.  
"My name is Carrasa I will train you in while you are under custody of Lord Karoters I suggest you take your orders and everything will be fine. You take your orders, work hard, and you might just survive training with me. I heard that you were very good back at your old training grounds but here you have to work twice has hard and twice has long. Is that clear?!"  
"Hai," Nichol said flatly.  
She was immedatly belt across the face.  
"You will only answer when given premission girl got that?! And you will show your betters respect?!"  
Nichol gave a stiff nodded and ignored the pain in her jaw. She knew she would recieve a bruise from the hit.   
"Good now lets get started."  
Nichol nodded and got swiftly into postion. Before her muscles could tense her feet came out from under her and she was on her back on the ground.   
"You take to slow to tense your muscles do it when you are getting into postion! Again!"  
Nichol got to her feet and got ready doing has suggested. This time when Kana swung her fist she blocked and brought her own fist across her trainer's face. Then the sparing match began.  
Kim turned her head and watched has Nichol got belted across her face. She walked beside the Sayain gaurd bringing her to her own trainer and listened for his footsteps to stop. When they did she did has well and turned to look at her male trainer. He stood hoovering over her he was gigantic well at least to her he was, he smirked down at her.  
"A little bit of a thing ain't she?" he asked the guard.  
"Her name's Cellisa she defeated Waug you fool," snapped the guard.   
"Waug was a fool its amazing he lasted this long without getting defeated."  
The guard snorted and left her in the care of the trainer. Kim stared at him and waited.  
"So," he drawled amused. "Your name is Cellisa is it?"  
Kim looked at him.  
"Well it suits you do you know what it means? No? Well I will tell you. The name means 'great power' and you have it and I intend to give you more power when I finish with you. Now just do has I say and everything will be fine. You and I will become very close in the next few years. No not that way I do not like little girls especialy half breed ones. Besides a pregnant gladiator is no use to anyone. So unless a high ranking warrior buys you for his whore no one will touch. Now shall we begin. You guard! Remove the hand cuffs!"  
A guard came forward and removed them. Kim stood there waiting for instructions from her trainer.  
"Well girl attack me. By the way call me Toma."  
Lex looked at the woman hovering in font of her. The woman had small black eyes and a small figure but Lex could sense she had great power. The woman motioned to one of the guards and her shackles were removed from her hands.  
"Little girl," she said softly. "My name is Celpia I will be your trainer for your stay here. Has long has you follow my instructions we will get along peachy. You will work hard and not hold back is that clear?"  
Lex nodded and looked at her waiting for instructions.   
"Well girl come on make your move. Come on attack me."  
Lex got into a stance but before she could she was on th ground.   
"First off you take to slow to get ready second you have no meat on your bones. You are light weight and that can be used to your oppenants advantage. So use it has yours instead. I heard you defeated someone in less then an hour impressive for someone your age. I also heard that you nearly killed your old instructor, he was lazily and used to weak oppenenants and under estimated you. I on the other hand will not be that stupid. So you won your first match at this level. You are slow, sloppy, and over confident. But when you move to the next step of gladiatorial games you have to be fast, quick, ready and tense. Got it? Now come attack me again this time try to move faster and allow instinct to take over."  
Lex nodded swiftly and moved quickly into position before attacking.   
Two years later_____________________________________________  
Prince Veggitta sat a little ways away from his father looking entirely bored he might just decide to kill his father tonight instead of waiting three more years. These games were boring him they should change some things. He could not stand them they lasted to short and not enough hand-to-hand combat was done. Which disgusted him to no end. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard the announcer say Celisa's name. He looked down at the arena and smirked.   
She was growing quite lovely, yes yes quite lovely in deed. He wondered how strong she was now; because she might just be strong enough for him to take to his bed has his mate now. But he would have to wait till his father died or killed. Also till she was of legal mating age which would be another two or three years from now. He looked over at his future advisor and nodded to the growing woman.  
"See her Corniss?"  
"My prince?'  
"That girl down there the one called Celisa."  
"Yes my prince what about her?"  
"She will be mine in three more years."  
"Do you intend to buy her my prince?'  
"I am the prince I shouldn't have to buy what I want. Soon though I will be king of this race and when I am the rules for the games will change dramatically."  
"How so my prince?" asked his future commander Bardock.  
"I am already deciding on how. When I do decide though it will be perfect. The matches will last longer and there will be more hand-to-hand combat. Also more death and the strongest female will be given to one of my elite has a mate. Of course the strongest out of all of them will be my very own plaything."  
"Of course me prince," said Bardock and Corniss together.  
"The female has gotten stronger," observed the prince frowning.  
"So have the others her age that were brought on this day by Lord Karoters," said Nappa.   
"Nappa," smirked the prince I had no idea you were interested in little girls."  
Nappa the prince's bodyguard and his future son's bodyguard opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he realized it would be pointless to do so. It would only make things worse. So he just stood there fuming his arms across his wide chest, while the teenage boys laughed at him and the thought of the little girls.   
But before they could tease him anymore the roar of the Sayain mob caught their attention they looked over the edge into the arena and saw that Celisa had once again won.  
"They saw my prince," began Corniss. "That she has defeated twenty men and women three years her senior."  
"Has she now," said the prince.   
Just then another girl was lead out to the arena. The men watched has her plaited dark brown hair bounced behind her when she moved. She looked around has the guards removed her shackles and quickly jumped back. Corniss laughed when they saw her smirk in satisfaction.   
"They seem to fear her," laughed the prince. "Who is she?!"  
"Celestal my prince," said Corniss. "She has already killed three of her guards, they keep needing to give her new ones."  
"Do they?"  
"Yes my prince."  
"Really thats interesting. We will wait another three years then both you and Bardock can take the gladiator female of your choice for you mates or plaything has long has you leave Celisa to me. Is that clear?!"  
"Yes your majesty," said Bardock and Corniss bowing.  
Then they turned their attention to the arena has Celestal ran her oppenant through. The Sayain mob roared with wanting more blood and more gore. The girl looked around her and snorted before spitting to the side and tossed her sword away from her. Corniss smirked has the girl swung her head around and glared up at him. He then licked his lips in excitement the girl had an unbreakable spirit. He would enjoy breaking it very very much.  
Nichol though the Sayains called her Celestal ran her oppenant through. She stood tall has the Sayain mob roared for her to gut him some more. She narrowed her eyes at them and spat off to the side. Tossing her sword away she felt the leacherous gaze of a male on her back. She whirled around and looked at him her eyes narrowing. She drew her lips back in a snarl and growled softly has she watched him lick his lips.   
'The Sayain Bastard,' she thought angerily.  
While Nichol was lead back to her cell she passed Kim on the way.  
"Knock em dead," she muttered. "Litteraly."  
Kim chuckled and smirked has she entered the sunlight. She looked up at the crowds and laughed this was going to be fun. She always enjoyed fighting it thrilled her to no end. When her oppenant came out she moved into postion and was in the air in a heartbeat. She landed quickly on his shoulders slamming him onto his back on the ground. Toma had taught her that move a little over a year ago. He claimed she was the best student he had ever had. Not that she could blame him, she had taken on several of his fellow trainers and came out on top. Nearly dead but she had come out on top and she had enjoyed every minute of it.  
"Can't you do better?" she taunted.  
"Bitch!" roared the man under her.  
Kim just laughed and leapt into the air her feet seperated by his head. She cocked her head to the side and smirked. Before twitching her legs breaking the neck within seconds. The crowd roared and she grinned to herself throughly enjoying the thrill of the battle. Yes battle that was all she, Lex, and Nichol lived for. They were a dangerous trio and everyone knew it.   
Bathing Hall of Gladiator Barracks weeks later___________________  
Nichol swam a few laps in the giant pool used for bathing. When she tired of swimming above water she did a dolphin dive and dove under the water and swam some laps. When she came up saw that Lex and Kim were joining her. Nichol smirked at them and grabbed a thing of oil to wash the sand and grit out of her hair.   
"You made a fast kill today Kim," said Lex.  
"I didn't feel like wasting my time," said Kim leaning her head back against the side. "Unlike Nichol who wastes valuable time playing with them."  
"Playing with them is fun," said Nichol looking up from her oiled up hair. "Besides they are always so surprised when they get tired out and find out I haven't even broken a sweat. Then I go in for the kill."  
"The Sayain men seemed really to enjoy when you do," laughed Lex.   
"Its always better to get to the males then the females. They just keep comein back its were the main money is for female gladiators I hear," said Kim.  
"She's right and the one good thing about being a good gladiatrol female," said Nichol. "Is that no male would touch you for fear of getting you pregenant and ruining some great arena matches. Besides that I don't think they would want to anger our Lord Karoters."  
They girl laughed joked about him. Lord Karoters was getting old and lazily one of these days the king or prince would take him out. He was becoming useless everyone knew it. Nichol leapt out of the bath and put a new training tunic on.  
"Where ya going Nichol?" asked Kim.  
"Carrasa wants me to meet her out on the training fields," said Nichol pulling her long dark hair on top of her head. "I would kill her if I could get away with. Maybe I will anyways and claim that I thought she probably wasn't strong enough to go against me. After all I have nothing more to learn from her. I surpassed that bitch long ago. Well see ya girls later."  
Nichol then disappeared from the bathing room and sprinted out to the training fields.  
"Ya know," Lex said after she left. "I heard the prince and his men, along with his body gaurd and trainer were all at our matches earlier today. Although he left after your last match."  
"They seem to be doing that alot lately," Kim said thoughtfully. "I wonder why though."  
"Who knows who cares anyways come on lets do some laps before we have to get ready for the evening meal."  
Training Grounds____________________________________________  
Toma and Celpia stared at Carrasa while she waited for her student Celestal.   
"One of these days Celestal will kill you Carrasa," remarked Toma lazily.   
"That little bitch Celestal has yet to surpass me," snapped Carrasa. "She takes to long killing her oppenants."  
"Incase you haven't noticed Carrasa Celestal plays with them awhile before killing them," said Celpia. "The Sayain mob loves it to. She, Celisa, and Cellisa are the greatest gladiators so far. The mobs come from far and wide to see them. Even the prince appears at all the matches they are in."  
"You over estimate the little half breed bitches," snarled Carrasa. "Especially the whore Celestal. She will never amount to anything."  
"Well then why don't you find out," said Toma looking past her.  
Carrasa turned around and saw Nichol standing there ready for a fight. By the look on her face Carrassa knew she had heard every word she had said. Oh well she might actually get a good fight from her.   
"Come on little bitch," spat Carrasa.  
Nichol smirked and followed her trainer to a cleared area. While Toma and Celpia followed them close behind they would not miss this. Nichol and Carrasa moved into postion. Carrasa made the first move and leapt at Nichol. Nichol dodged it and grabbed her foot slamming her into the ground leaving a crater in it.  
"Shit!" exclaimed Carrasa. "You little bitch you'll pay for that!"  
"I would so love to see you try," smirked Nichol.  
Carrasa lunged at her and Nichol did a back flip locking her legs around the other woman's neck. Nichol slammed her legs down and landed on her feet glaring down at the other woman has she struggled to get some air.  
"You are so weak," snarled Nichol. "How you managed to survive this long is beyond me. I surpassed you long ago."  
Then Nichol jerked her body and snapped Carrasa's neck breaking it and killing the woman.  
"Well," said Celpia. "We will have to get you a new trainer it seems."  
"You!" Toma snapped has Nichol stepped away from the corpse. "Get this dead piece of garbage out of here! Nichol the evening meal is almost ready I suggest you clean your boots up since she dripped some blood onto them and head to the dinning hall."  
"Yes Master Toma," said Nichol bowing then turning swiftly on her heel left the training grounds.  
Three years Later____________________________________________  
His father was dead and he was the new king of the Planet Veggitta. He and his advisor, commander, and body guard. Moved down the long hall to the Amiptheater. He was looking forward to this match he had taken thirty of the first class warriors at medium power for that class and seperated them into three groups of ten.   
He would then send a group of them out at a time against the three fifteen year old women and see how they faired. He would enjoy this indeed he would then keep the one called Celisa if she survived and allow Corniss and Bardock to choose from the other two Cellisa and Celestal. For their loyalty to him when he conspired to murder his father. Indeed this would be the perfect match of Sayain history. He was now king had two of the loyalist right hand men. He was about to test out the plaything he had had his eyes on now for the past four years it seemed. Life couldn't be more perfect.  
Lex was lead out into the arena and she looked around at the rather large crowd they seemed to be anxious there was more her then ever before. But of course this was to be one of the biggest matches in history. She wondered why Celpia had trained her so much harder for it though. Its not like she needed it so much. After all she was one of the strongest Demi Sayains so far. She could easily defeat most other demi Sayains.   
Lex heard chuckles behind her she turned around slowly and stopped. She could not believe what she saw ten first class soliders were in front of her. Had the new king sensed her great power and been afraid of what she could possibely do with. So he decided to kill her in public display? Well whatever he would not kill her easily he would soon find. Lex smirked and prepared for battle.  
The men charged all at once and Lex had keep her gaurd up her fists and feet were flying faster then their eyes could see. Within minutes she had knocked them away. She was breathing heavily, this was taking alot out of her. They had also manges to bloody her up a little too. Damn them. Damn those bastard Sayains. Well this time they wouldn't touch her. When they charged she leapt into the air with a back flip for her most poweful attack.  
"Final Flash Surpreme!" She roared and sent the attack down at the ten men.   
The blast killed them and she landed has the mob roared their approval. Lex heard something whistling through the air. She jerked her head to the side and before she could react was knocked unconciuss.   
King Veggitta stood up and motioned for silence.   
"Clean her up and put some new clothes on her. When you are finished bring her to my chambers I will deal with her later tonight."  
Two Sayins from the second class moved forward and carried her limp form between them to do what the king said. They knew they would have to work quickly in order to get things done before she awoke. So they handed her to a group of female slaves to take care of while they went to get the other one when the time came.   
Kim was the next to go she stood tall and exaimed her ten oppenants she smirked and moved into postion. When the men rushed she leapt into the middle and allowed her fists and feet to go at it. The men were having a hard to keeping up. She had taken them by surprise and they had underestimated her severely.   
'And that,' Kim thought. 'Was a big mistake they made. And it shall be their last mistake if I have anything to do about it.'  
"Come on boys can't you do better then that?!" she taunted eagerily. "Surely a group of ten first class warriors can do better then this or am I wrong?!"  
Kim then zipped back landing on the opposite side of the arena when they thrust their fists into the middle of them.  
"Come on boys," she said with a laugh.  
They rushed at her and she pulled her arms back in a very famillar attack.  
"Kahamahameha!"   
The Blast destroyed the men instantly. The Sayain mob roared in approval they had been seeing alot of blood and laughed has tweenty first class soilders were defeated by half breed females. This was indeed a wonderful occasion.   
"Well boys?" asked the king. "Which one of you wants her?"  
"I have no time for screwing children!" snapped Nappa irrated that the king was pampering the other two boys.  
"Good to know Nappa," snarled the king. "Since I was not asking you. Bardock? Corniss?"  
"She is not spirited so I do not want her," said Corniss lazily.   
"She seems fine to me," smirked Bardock.  
"Good," the king made a motion with his hand.   
In an instant the girl had crumpled to the floor and was carried out through an opposite door the same orders were given except to take her to Bardock's citdel instead of the king's palace.   
Then they turned their attention to the finally match of the day. Conriss found himself growing hard when he saw her. Severaly men in the crowd shouted and cheered the women hissed threatened by the girl. Has well they should be if she had been full born she could have easily defeated any of them for the mate of her choice. That is if the male would have her. But Corniss could tell that she would have had no problems with that. He licked his lips in excitment.  
"I take it that since she is the only one open that you would prefer her Corniss?" the King asked.  
"Perhaps your highness."  
"It would be a miracle if the girl survived this match," remarked Nappa with a snort.  
"Are you still ticked that she murdered your whore?" asked Corniss amused.  
Nappa growled then noticed that Corniss was no longer paying attention to him. Instead he had turned his attention to the young harlot in the arena.   
Nichol looked around her and wondered where they had dragged Kim and Lex off to. They had been dragged off to opposite doors and had not returned when she was being lead out.  
'How strange,' she thought to herself. 'I wonder whats going on.'  
Nichol looked as ten men came into the arena with her they looked amused. Considering they had just lost tweenty of their fellow soilders. But then again Sayains were cold hearted bastards they probably laughed and schoffed that they were weak. To them that was the only logical explantion that a Sayain was defeated by a half breed one. She closed her eyes and powered up.  
"Come on them boys," she said with a slight laugh. "I don't have all day you know."  
"Half breed bastard you had better have nine lives," said one.  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"Cause we are going to rip you apart!"  
"Really I am sure thats what your friends were thinking before my two fellow sister gladiators ripped them to shreds."  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" another one roared at her in fury of being mocked by something and someone so trival. "You are nothing but a piece of trash filfth your mother was a dirty, disquisting, whore. We all had a chance at her before we murdered her that bastard father of yours."  
"Come on little boys," Said Nichol through gritted teeth.   
The bastards were mocking her parents. She had to admit she had actualy respected her dad to some degrees for how he treated her mother and her. Her father had actually treated her with kindness. Which was rare for a Sayain to do to his children. Especially one born of a slave woman. But the kindness of her parents had been left behind when she was five. Her trainers had beaten it our of her. She even had the damn scars to prove it.  
"You're going to pay for that!" snapped another.  
"Well then come on boys. Unless of course you are afraid of me."  
That must have worked because the next thing she knew they were all charging at her full speed and full power. Then everything exploded into a flurry of movement. Nichol was holding back, she was toying with them. Something she remebered her mother telling her her father always did. She unlike the other half breeds was created from love. Amazingly her father had been takin with her mother. They were even rumored to be mates. Of course when the old king found out they had been killed and she had been sent to the slave pens.   
Nichol cursed when she was blasted in the arm. She leapt back and surveyed the damage. Part of her shoulder and her entire sleeve of her right side of the suit had been off. The tattered part dropped down and gave a good view of the top of her right breast. The males smirked and circled her she made an annoyed sound and spat off to the side. She was done toying with them. She had been gropped and gwacked at enough for someone her age. And she'd be damned if it was done to her in front of a live audience.   
She powered up for her most famous and deadly blast.  
"Dragon's flame!' She roared charging the attack around her and destorying the men within seconds.   
Nichol whirled to the side before being hit in the thoart with a blast. An electrical charge surged through her body and she dropped to the ground losing all sense of her surrondings and fadeing into darkness.   
Nichol woke up everynow and then looking around her. She heard female voices saying things and felt scented water casscading down her body. She caught phrase such has. "Corniss whore" and "The plaything of the king's adivsor". But hs was too exhausted to make any sense of them at the moment. When hands gently pulled her out of the water and wrapped her in some cloth. She then passed out again has she felt herself being dried by firm yet gentle hands.  
Corniss's citdel______________________________________________  
When she woke up again she was lieing on a rather large exquizite bed. She sat up rubbing her head and looked down. She nearly screamed at what she saw. She was wearing a black gown with no sleeves just very slim straps, lots of chest exposed. The gown was tight and stopped three inches above the knee with slights to the top of both her hips. Gold Sayain designs were embrodded into the cloth. She was also wearing to anklets with small notches on them. She knew what they were for has she even had the same on her wrists. She got up and sighed in surpise when her bare feet touched extermly soft and plush carpet.   
She got to her feet and tried to move away only to be chocked by something around her neck. She turned around and realized with horror that she had been chained to the bed like an animal. Then the words "Corniss's Whore" came back to her. She was going to be the whore of the king's advisior. Nichol panicked and tried to summon her power only to realize that the chocker blocked all of her power. She was powerless to defend herself. She tried to rip the chain off of the banister. She was sp caught up in it that she did not notice she was being watched.  
Corniss walked in and saw his new plaything trying to rip the chain in half. He smirked at her futile attempts and moved to stand before her. He then leaned forward to inhale her scent. The moment he inhaled her scent the girl moved. She grabbed a dagger from under one of his pillows and whirled pressing it against his thoart.  
"Who the fucken hell are you?" she asked coldly.  
"Your new master," he smirked. "You will call me Lord Corniss woman."  
Corniss moved quickly and snatched the dagger from her hand throwing it into the wall behind him. He noticed the look on her face and smirked. He leaned forward and pushed her against the bed post. He licked her neck and smirked when she tried to push him off of her. He grabbed her arms painful and jerked back when she slammed her knee up.   
"Insolent little Bitch," he snarled belting her across the face.  
The impact of his hand snapped her head dangerously to the side and would have broken her neck has she been an ordinary human. But she wasn't so it did nothing more then hurt like a son of a bitch. When she was slammed back into the bed post again she relaxed her muscles intent on tricking him into releasing her from the chocker. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him from under her loose bangs. He licked her nose to inbetween her eyes stopping at her forhead.  
"Aaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkk," she said twisting her face to the side in disgust.  
Corniss snorted in fury and belted her again across the face. This time she fell back onto his bed. While she shook her head trying to clear it he climbed on top of her and pinned her down. He then angerily grabbed her head and jerked it took look into her eyes.   
"If I realise you from the chocker do you promise to behave?"  
Nichol nodded for the first time her life she felt like laughing he was falling for it. Stupid, idoitic bastard of a Sayain. The moment he undid the chocker from her neck she snapped her foot out knocking into his jaw.  
Corniss fell back onto his bed and roared in fury. He rolled over has she was moving to the other side of his bed and climbing off it. He growled and grabbed the chocker lunging once more for the girl. He then yanked her against his chest and snapped the chocker on. He held her against his chest with a satissified smirk while she howled and struggled to escape in fury. He chuckled and leaned in to nip her neck playfully.  
"Whats wrong little one?" he whispered playfully. "Do you not enjoying being tied down while someone takes advantage of you."  
"Let me go!"   
"I think not Celestal. At least not yet anyways."  
"Who the fuck are you calling Celestal?!" she snarled in fury.  
"You my little whore."  
"Go to hell bastard."  
"No I intend to go to heaven and you will be the one taking me there."  
So saying he pinned her onto his bed and quickly removed both of their clothing before entering her. He ignored her screams and continued thrusting growling in pleasure. He howled with pleasure and erupted inside her, his mouth unconciussly slammed down biting into her neck drinking at the blood that one would find there he then lay on top of her panting for breathe.   
He then rolled off and pulled her whimpering form near to him. He looked at her neck with eyes hazed with passion and then his eyes narrowed dangerously. He had marked her he had claimed her has his mate. How could he do such a damn fucking thing. She was not even a full blooded Sayain. Still it was better then a human. One word left his mouth in a faint curse of fury.  
"Fuck."  
King Veggitta's Castel_________________________________________  
King Veggitta stared down at his prize has she was still out on his bed. He licked his lips and left to take a bath wanting to remove the dirt from his body. Before basking in their pleasure, he smirked and moved toward his bathroom disgarding clothing has he went. He sighed and relaxed has the warm scented water relaxed his muscles and easied the soariness from them. He smirked recalling the female on his bed. Waiting to be dominated weither she wanted to be or not. He would be the one to dominate her and enjoy every minute of it.   
King Veggitta closed his eyes and went under the water swam around the giant bath before coming up again for fresh air. He began to scrub at his skin to remove the dirt and fiflth. He stopped suddenly though when his ears picked up the sound of some russling from his bed. He smirked and climbed out of the bath blood red robe from a chair and securing it around him. He stopped in the doorway resting both of his arms against the doorframe and watched the woman on his bed.   
Lex awoke and looked around at her surrondings. She was chained by the neck to a bedpost of a very elobrate and large bed. She looked down and exaimned the clothing she was in. She snorted in disgust at the small skmipy dress. The dress was long it reached ankles. The dress was a dark blue and see thourgh it covered the parts the parts that were nessacary. The dress had loose sleeves and slits on both sides that trailed all the way up her legs to the top of her hips.   
She stood up and looked around she stopped and nearly chocked seeing a male's disgarded clothing on the floor. She looked up suddenly feeling someone watching her she stared when she noticed that it was a man around her height watching her. She immedatly realized that he was the king of the Sayains. His dark red robe hung around his legs and clung to his muscled chest. The robe was open to reveal some skin and a few scars on his chest and the royal pendant hung around his neck.  
She looked into his eyes and suddenly it sank in has to why she was here. The king had his own pleasures that needed to be satissffied and she had been brought here to sattisfy those needs. She then knew that was why he had held the match against ten of first class warriors. The matches had been a test. Her prize her winning was to be the whoring of her. She was to be the whore of the king. Somehow that very thought pissed her off to no end.   
When she saw the king advance towards her slowly crawled back on his bed and backed away. She ignored the smirk on his face when she began to crawl back onto the bed.   
"Are you that eager to get screwed Celisa ?" he whispered huskily.   
Lex growled before spitting at him angerily, the king just chuckled at her.   
King Veggitta watched the girl eagerly has she looked around his room in confusion. When the girl raised her head to look at him he licked his lips in hunger. The girl was a tastey morsal indeed. He moved toward her and licked his lips getting even more excited when she crawled onto the bed. He frowned though when she began to move slowly to the other side of the bed. Perhaps she hoped to get away from him when she reached the other side of the bed.   
"Are you that eager to get screwed Celisa ?" he whispered changing his voice so that it was sensous and seduactive.   
He chuckled when she spat at him angrily.   
"Who they hell told you that was my name?"  
"Everyone knows who you are girl you are the strongest half Sayain female Celisa. That makes you very important you should be proud."  
"Proud! What the fuck do I have to be proud of?!"  
"You will be my own personal plaything. Don't you feel greatful? You should Celisa after all no more battles. You will not be needed to fight in them anymore when I get tired of you I will kill you."  
"Like I said what have I to be proud of?"  
King Veggitta looked at her and smirked. She would indeed be a fine catch to have indeed. He moved quickly and with in an instant was on the side of the bed that she wasn't on. Her eyes widened in surprise and she nearly fell off the bed. He grabbed the chain that held her and jerked her to him. The girl gasped and was jerked forward onto her stomach. She pushed herself onto all fours and looked up at him.   
He grabbed a handfull of her hair and jerked her up to him. He then forced his lips onto hers and slammed his tongue inside her mouth tasting every curve inside it. She tried to push herself away from him but did not succed in doing it. He slowly lay her onto his bed and slide his hands all over her over the material. He ran his hands over her legs under the material touching soft skin. He growled and began to slowly remove her clothing and kissing her exposed skin has he went.   
When he had finished he pulled back and looked at the woman. She was beautiful to look at. He quickly removed his robe and roughly kissed her while entering her. So that her scream caught in his mouth. He continued moving inside of her till he could feel himself about to come. He growled when he could no longer stand her fists pounding his chest. So he pressed a button on the braclets she wore. They surged up above her head and suspended their in midair attached to nothing. He grinned at her while she cursed him in every langauage she knew.   
When they came she cried out arching against him. He slammed his mouth down onto one of her breasts bitting it and drinking the blood from the wound. He then collasped to the side of her exhausted. When he finally caught his breathe he rolled onto his back pulling her with him. Her hands fell limply to her sides has she tried to breathe in between her sobs of pain and fear. He grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her up it was then he noticed the bite mark.   
"Son of a bitch," he snarled in fury. "I can not believe I marked a half breed harlot has my queen. No one must know what I have done. No one not even her."  
He then bit into the mark and dragged his teeth down leaving a wound to conceal the fact that he had marked her. He ignored her screams and struggles tucking her in beside him and fell asleep with his arm in threaded in her hair.  
Bardock's Citdel_____________________________________________  
Kim awoke and saw a man leaning over her. She felt a draft against her skin and nearly freaked when she realised that she was no longer in clothes. She swung her leg out from under him and slammed her knee into his head. The man roared in fury and fell off of the bed. She crawled to her feet on the bed. Only to have them ripped out from under her has he jerked at the comforter on the bed. He leapt onto her only to have her roll onto all fours and slowly backed away. He lunged for her and she slammed her fist at his jaw.   
Bardock growled when she aimed her fist at him. The bitch had kneed his face and was trying to escape. He had been given her by the king she should not be able to fight him with the collar on but she obivously could. Even if it wasn't with ki blasts.   
"Damn halfbreed Sayain bitch," he muttered smirking. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"   
"Go to hell bakayaro," the girl spat.  
"That wasn't nice," snarled Bardock. "I own you now Cellisa the king gave you to me has a gift. For my loyalty to him when he plotted to murder his own father. You are mine girl weither you like it or not."  
"My name jack ass is not Cellisa," she spat back.   
"Then what bitch is it?"  
"My name is Kim."  
"Like I care I will call you what I feel like it girl and you will enjoy it."  
"Like hell I will!"  
"Exactly."  
Then he charged at her and they both fell onto the bed. Kim undernegth him. Bardock grinned down at her and licked her neck. While he removed his clothes eager to join her in bare flesh and skin. He entered her eagerly and snorted when she yelped in surpise and pain.  
"Weak demi Sayain female," he muttered.  
He continued ignoring her and kept thrusting even when she scartched at his chest drawing blood. However whenever she drew blood he became more aroused and would go harder on her. He finally came biting her neck in passion drawing blood from her into his mouth. He collasped beside her and fell asleep not noticing that the bite mark he had put on her was healing and leaving its tell tale mark of a bonded mate. But he had been so consumed in passion that he had had no time to notice that he had marked her.   
A year later_________________________________________________  
Nichol sat in the bath has slaves cleaned and massaged her skin. They rubbed healing oil on her body since Corniss had once again beaten her around in some hell on Earth that he claimed was a sparing match. To her it was just an excuse to pound her around. He had been like this for a year in fact ever since that first night she had been given to him. She had no idea when it had begun but somehow she had fallen in love with him. One minute she was in love with him the next she was afraid of him. She had never felt fear before, but now she knew fear.  
She heard the door open and she looked in the door's direction seeing Croniss come in the room. She unconicussly rubbed the bite mark she seemed to have required a year ago.   
"Get out," she heard a rough male voice say.  
Corniss stormed into the room and saw the back of his plaything in the bath. He felt his manhood tighten then he noticed the slave girls watching him wearily. Nichol had turned around and was looking at him her eyes wide with fear.   
"Get out!" he snarled.  
The slave girls left in a hurry closing the door behind them. Corniss grabbed the girl by her upper arms just below her shoulders and yanked her to him shaking her roughly. He smirked satisfied that he could scare her when he was rough. Out of all the men in the kingdom he was the only one that could scare her. He had more power over her then her trainers and masters had. He loved the feeling of power especialy over her. But he frowned to himself feeling a small pang in his chest. Whenever he scared her he felt like his heart would stop beating. He did not like seeing the fear of him in her strange dark eyes.   
He had noticed that they were bonding a few months ago. He softened his eyes, he loved her by the gods of his people he loved her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his cheeck against her forehead. He lowered her back down into the warm lavender colored and jasmine scented water. He then removed his body suit and armor and joined her in the bath pulling her against his chest.   
"You smell good Nichol," he whispered against her neck.   
He slide his hands around her stomach to her back and pressed her against him kissing her until she responded passionately. He grunted in satisfaction when she wrapped her arms around him and thrusted her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and hoisted her up cupping her thighs in his hands. He slide them down to the back of her knees and wrapped them around his waist. He then let out a lusty groan has he entered her.   
Nichol wrapped herself around him and moaned has he entered her. He was very very strong and he had a wonderful scent. She found herself wrapping herself even more tightly around him has if she would drown if she didn't. He roared when he erupted inside of her slamming his mouth down onto her neck, has she did the same.  
"Woman," he whispered huskily leaning them against the side of the tub. "I actually love you.  
Nichol laughed before kissing him passionately.   
"That's funny," she whispered into his ear licking it. "I feel the exact same way about you."  
Corniss sighed and nuzzled her neck.   
"Corniss," whispered Nichol.  
"What is it woman."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"You are pregnant?!"  
"Um yes."  
"How long have you known this woman?"  
Corniss let go of her and climbed out of the bath heading to the bedroom. Nichol crawled out and hurried after him.  
"Corniss?"   
"Woman this is news isn't it. You will no longer be allowed to leave this room. Since you carry my heir."  
Corniss then picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.   
A bathing room in Bardock's Citdel_______________________________  
Bardock stormed into his chambers looking for the woman. He had just had a wonderful sparing match with his brother and he wanted someone to massage his soar muscles for him. Kim was quite good at it very good at it in fact. He stormed into the bathroom following her scent. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes lost focus has he stepped forward and fell in the bath.   
Kim whirled around hearing a splash behind her. She moved forward and yelped when she was suddenly raised so she was waist high in the water.  
"Barodock!" she squelled furiously.  
Bardock smirked at her and laughed at her furious expersion. She looked beautiful and he loved her fierey temper. I dropped her back down in the water and laughed at her. He then removed his body suit and armor throwing them onto the side of the bath. He turned his back to her and motioned her foreward with his tail.  
"Massage me," he whispered.  
Kim did has she was told and began to work the soariness and stiffness from his shoulders.   
"You are to tight in your shoulder blades," she whispered to him.   
His tail wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his back. When she finished he turned around wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and enhaled her scent. He turned around with her in his arms and pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so he could enter her. He entered her and began to thrust inside her excitidly. When they came he collapsed against her and panted before marking her again.  
"I am sorry I hurt you our first time together."  
"Don't worry about the important thing is you no longer are like that."  
"I know come on we have to get to bed."  
"Right."  
"Oh and Bardock?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too woman."  
Bardock picked Kim up and in an instant they were on their bed asleep.  
Veggitta's palace_____________________________________________  
King Veggitta watched has a doctor exaimened the woman laying on the bed unconcuss. She had blacked out when he hit her in the stomach during one of their sparing matches. He looked down at the woman's bare chest noticing the new mark on her right breast. He had given her the mark last night. He had long since accepted the bond that had formed between them over the months. He never expected to be mated to a demi Sayain, he would kill the doctor if he told anyone about this.  
"Well?!" he demanded.  
"I believe your highness your whore is pregnant with your child."   
"Leave me with her!"  
"Yes your highness."  
"Oh and doctor tell no one about this. If you do and I find out I will kill you."  
"Of course your highness," stammered the doctor disappearing.  
Veggitta sat next to Lex's limp form and watched her sleep peacefully. He touched her lips with his own and watched has her eyes flew open and stared into his eyes.   
"You will not leave the room and be more careful with yourself from now on woman."  
"Why?"  
"You are carring my child woman I will not risk the thought of losing an heir to the throne."  
"I will be good and keep your heir safe under one condition."  
"Anything woman," said the king kissing her neck fiercly.  
"Release the demi Sayain and human slaves."  
"You can not be serious woman."  
"I am very serious my king."  
"Fine but only to keep the heir safe."  
"Fine."  
"Good night oh and Veggitta."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too woman."  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________  
One final note though. The king kept true to his world and released the slaves but still ruled over earth. With his mate by his side and his two right hand men and their mates. The Sayains, humans, and demi Sayains lived together in peace after awhile of being on Earth. The matches were oulawed has was slavery. Though a certain aspiring author took the time three haundred years later to write the tale of her ancestory and how Earth became a haven for all universe kind. 


End file.
